Nuketown Zombies
Nuketown Zombies is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the twelfth Zombies map overall. It is based on Nuketown, a multiplayer map from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map's main playable factions are the CIA and CDC. The map's events are set following the nuclear explosion after a multiplayer game ends on the original Nuketown, with buildings and other environments demolished as well as the nuclear fireball of a "mushroom" cloud seen outside the map. This map is also set during the events of Moon, as zombies have yellow eyes to begin with, but eventually change to blue to signify Richtofen's control of them; additionally, Samantha's voice can be heard at first when collecting power-ups, but over time, Richtofen's is heard instead. As players finish rounds they can hear what Richtofen and Samantha say during the Big Bang Theory, or the Moon Easter Egg from Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is only available to players who purchase the Hardened, Care Package, or Digital Deluxe editions as well as fans who acquired the game's Season Pass. It was released for season pass holders on December 12, 2012 for Xbox 360 players, and January 19th, 2013 on the PS3 and PC. Overview Starting after the nuclear detonation on Nuketown, players will spawn in the center of the map. Debris and rocks block paths, making navigating harder. Perks and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will spawn randomly across the map. Just like prior Zombies maps, the player can buy an M14 and an Olympia on the back of the bus and the front of the truck respectively. The doors to both the yellow house and the green house are both locked, needing 750 points to buy the door. There is a debris blocking access to the inside of the truck, which costs 3000. Inside, you can find a Bowie Knife, Semtex Grenades, Claymores, an AK74u, and Galvaknuckles hidden behind some boxes. There is a Mystery Box spot under the overhang of the yellow house's garage. The player can also crawl through the gap in the green house's garage, leading to an empty room where zombies can come from the ceiling, the hole leading into the house and from under the garage door. Inside the yellow house, the player can find the Remington 870 MCS above the fireplace for 1500 points, with the debris to the upstairs and the door(s) outside costing 1000 points. Upstairs, in the middle of the two windows, one can buy the Colt M16A1 for 1200 points. There are gaps in the porch leading to the backyard, allowing the player or the zombies to drop down into the backyard. There are also a debris blocking the stairs from the backyard to the second floor, costing 1250 points. In the backyard, there is one Mystery Box spot, outside of the garden patch. There is also a door that costs 3000 points that leads to a random power-up drop. Inside the green house, players can find the B23R next to the TV, which costs 1000 points. Like the yellow house, there is a closed door and a cluster of debris costing 1000 each leading to the outside and the second floor respectively. In the bedroom upstairs is where the MP5 is located, which costs 1000 points. Again, there are gaps in the porch leading to the backyard, letting players drop to the backyard, with the debris costing 1250 points to remove the debris in the stairs. The backyard has two Mystery Box locations, one is next to the left of the fallout shelter, and the other is on the side of the ruins of the doghouse. The Nuketown population sign number will show the player how many zombies they have killed. If the player kills a zombie once the counter goes to 00, it will reset to 99 and the white hand on the clock nearby will tick, and then a timer will go off. This map has no windows, as the zombies will spawn from the ground and climb over fences to reach the player. Map A full overhead map can be viewed below: Easter Eggs Just like any zombies map, Nuketown contains a number of hidden Easter Eggs relevant to the Nazi Zombies storyline; *Numerous audio quotes can be heard from Richtofen while playing, these come from Moon which indicate that the events in Nuketown and Moon are happening simultaneously. *Marlton, who is later a playable character in Green Run, can be heard hiding within a bunker on the map. *The Green Run Bus horn can be occasionally heard while playing. *There are 3 songs on Nuketown. One by activating 3 teddy bears, one by shooting off all the head and the third is detailed in the following video. Weapons Starting *M1911 *Two M67 Grenades Off-Wall weapons *M14 - Located at the back of the School bus *Olympia - Located on the front of the truck *Claymores - Located in the truck from the right side of the boarding ramp *Bowie Knife - Located in the truck (Next to the Claymores) *Semtex - Located in the truck (Opposite the Claymores) *AK74u - Located in the truck (Opposite the Bowie Knife) *Galvaknuckles - Located in the truck (Obscured by crates in the very back) *MP5 - Located in the bedroom of the Green house *Colt M16A1 - Located in the bedroom of the Yellow house, at the right of the window *B23R - Located in The Living Room of the Green house *Remington 870 MCS - Located at the fireplace of the Yellow house Mystery Box Weapons *KAP-40 *Executioner *Python *M1216 *Five Seven *S12 *Chicom CQB *SMR *FAL *Ballistic Knife *M8A1 *M27 *MTAR *Galil *DSR 50 *Barrett M82A1 *HAMR *RPD *LSAT *RPG *War Machine *Ray Gun Gallery BO2 Gameplay Nuketown CDC.PNG|Player firing an M1911 pistol. Nuketown-zombies-season-pass.png|Nuketown Zombies offical screenshot of map. Nuketown_Zombies_Load_Screen_BOII.png|Loading screen for Nuketown Zombies. Nuketown_Zombies_Menu_Selection_BOII.png|Menu selection image. Trailer Trivia *The clock in the middle of the map counts down the rounds to the next Perk-a-Cola/Pack-a-Punch drop. *Similar to Ascension, if a Monkey Bomb is thrown outside the map, the bomb will laugh and the Demonic Announcer will laugh at the player. **The zombie kills do not count towards the number of zombies killed each round, instead they will respawn after peing hit by a Perk-A-Cola or the Pack-A-punch machine. *The air raid siren warns the players of the falling perks that will down them if it lands nearby them or kills them if they are too close. The falling perk can also kill zombies within a wide blast radius. *There are three teddy bears on the map. Once activated, the tune Samantha's Lullaby featured from the loading screen of the zombie map Moon can be heard. **The first Teddy Bear is in the yellow school bus in the spawn area, beside the mannequin. **The second Teddy Bear is in the yellow house, upstairs on the bunk bed. **The third Teddy Bear is behind the fence of the "garden" area in the back yard of the Green house. *Shooting the heads off of all mannequins will play a 8-bit version of Coming Home or a 8 bit version of Pareidolia '', as a contrast to ''Sympathy for the Devil playing when the heads are shot off in less than 15 seconds in the original Nuketown. *If the player reaches Round 25, the zombies' eyes turn blue and the Demonic Announcer changes to Richtofen, as an aftermath of what happened on Moon (Richtofen's Grand Scheme). *In the background of the map, the sound of an air raid siren can be heard. This exact same sound can be heard on Der Riese and Ascension. *When the game ends, one of the rockets launched from Moon is seen hitting the map. *Moon and Nuketown Zombies occur at the same time, making this the second time that the events of two maps occur at the same time, the first time being "Five" and Ascension. *Nuketown Zombies is the fourth map to have randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola machines, the others being Shi No Numa, Shangri-La, and Moon. *Nuketown Zombies is the first map since Dead Ops Arcade to not have a major easter egg. *Unlike its multiplayer variant, the garden walls underneath the windows on both houses cannot be climbed. *At the partially destroyed shed in the back yard of the yellow house, the player can see a random, changing power-up inside it. The player needs to pay 3000 points to open the shed's door to acquire it. *The Carpenter power-up is unavailable because there are no barriers in this map. *Zombies will randomly change pace in this map, sometimes running or walking also if stabbed or shot they change pace. *In the loading screen, there is a candy with the incomplete name "uhtli" and has an image of a mariachi. The (rumored) complete name of "uhtli" is an Aztec god named "Mictlantecuhtli," the god of death. *At round six, a bus can be heard. *It is possible to hear Marlton by knifing in the fallout shelter door, he appears to be stuck in the shelter. *This is the only Zombies map where the M27 and LSAT are available. *The mailboxes that say "Woods" and "Mason" are still present, although they are both knocked over. *The demonic announcer in the german version is a less loiser version of Richtofen (Before round 25). **Also in the German Version, many quotes from Moon are mixed and new as you can hear the "master password" for the computer on Moon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps